Wife of Mischief
by BirdieInATree
Summary: As she finally visits Asgard, Jane learns that Loki not only has a wife, but one that would gladly stay by his side. The implications are lost on her. Oneshot


_A/N: If you're wondering why I didn't show the whole process of them getting there, it's because this isn't an expansive story, just a quick peek into Loki and Sigyn's relationship. Sigyn is Loki's wife in Norse mythology._

_Old Norse referenced from the phrase list on euro-talk. It doesn't seem far-fetched that man would adopt the language of what they deem deity, at least to some extent._

_As of Thor 2 I suspect this will be AU, but I'll write it anyway._

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

Jane had been both nervous and excited when Thor offered to take her to Asgard. He had finally returned to her, and, though tired, had spent a long time detailing the almost-disaster with Loki and any subsequent adventures. He would be on Earth as much as he could, generally just being your average demigod/superhero.

Then he had the epiphany that Jane had let him into her home, fed him, and even clothed him, without him returning the favor.

So there they were, touring Asgard together while Thor excitedly showed her the magnificent buildings and eccentric residents.

Finally, they came to a room in the palace where Thor hesitated.

"Loki… is held here. I must check on him, but it will only take a moment. You can wait here, or…" He didn't really want her to come in, but his brother should be of no harm.

She nodded, and he led her inside.

Carved into the wall of the room appeared to be a prison cell. It was the only area that was lit; the part of the room to the left of the door was a mystery.

One would automatically know it was Loki sitting in the cell. He sat on his knees, arms bound and chained behind him. He wore a brown tunic, a green sash at his hips. His eyes were closed and head bowed, but what was most striking were his lips.

They had been sewn shut.

Jane looked away.

A young woman sat curled up outside the cell at the bars in the corner, leaning against them and staring blankly at the man inside. She was fairly beautiful, with dark blonde hair that wasn't styled, and her green eyes were dull but expressive. Her simple dress matched Loki's usual colors, green with a black sash around the middle.

Thor stepped forward and the woman looked up. "_Heill…_" She said, dipping her head. She didn't stand.

"_Gott kveld, Sigyn._" He answered, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "_Hversu ferr?_"

"_Allt vel, þakka_" She answered, and he turned to Jane.

"This is Sigyn, wife of Loki."

Confusion and shock mixed on Jane's face, "He's married?"

Thor smiled, "Oh yes, but I'm afraid she doesn't speak your tongue. You might recognize ours, your Norsemen's language came from it, I think."

Sigyn looked between them with some confusion on her pale face. She touched Thor's arm lightly, "_Afsaka, ek skil eigi…_"

Thor turned, "Hmm? Oh!" Thinking to remove the language barrier, he just gestured, "Jane!"

"Ah, Jane." She nodded, having heard of her before. She smiled broadly, "_Velkomin_."

Jane looked to Thor, who was still hoping to not act as translator, before awkwardly nodding back with muttered thanks. Sigyn seemed to understand and, having been introduced, settled back down into her original position.

The two Asgardians spoke in low tones for a few moments, leaving Jane in the dark. She looked around, accidentally setting her gaze on Loki.

Just his unmoving appearance unsettled her. He looked far too human to have done so much damage, though she knew there was only so much havoc one could cause without speaking.

Finally just the mood of the room became so unsettling, she placed a hand on Thor's forearm, "I'm sorry, can we please go now?"

He nodded, "Of course." He added a smile as an afterthought. The demigod turned to Sigyn, "_Far vel._"

She answered with the same, her eyes following them out of the room.

The pale woman's face changed from stoic to a more natural – even comfortable – look; smiling slightly as her eyes narrowed knowingly. She stood, posture relaxed.

"Well they were quite pleasant."

The corners of Loki's mouth curved into a smile.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Heill – Hello (formal, speaking to a man)_

_Gott kveld – Good evening_

_Hversu ferr? – How are you? (Informal)_

_Allt vel, þakka. – Well, thank you._

_Afsaka, ek skil eigi…_ - _Excuse me (getting attention), I don't understand…._

_Velkomin – Welcome._

_Far vel – Goodbye_

_Eventually this will hopefully be illustrated in a small comic._


End file.
